To Save a Spider
by IPrevail
Summary: Aunt May doesn't take finding out that her nephew is Spiderman very well. Now Peter is living with Tony and trying to not fall apart. That doesn't mean evil won't still try and ruin everything along the way. A/B/O AU. Bad May.


**First ever story and I am slightly nervous. So, please don't try and kill me for what you are about to read or how my story goes. A little warning, fans of Aunt May will most likely hate me. Anyone who likes a distraught Peter will find this interesting. I know this story isn't completely original, but I wanted to put my own twist to it. This is my first story of two that I plan to write so be prepared. I make no promises that updates won't be sporadic, but I'll try not to drop off the map.**

 **This is an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU. This is set at the end of Homecoming, so that little warning of Bad Aunt May is real. I love her to death, but I want a reason other than her death for Tony to adopt Peter. This will also divert from canon from anything that happens after Homecoming. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MCU or any of their movie adaptations.**

* * *

" _What the fuck_!" Peter turned quickly to stare into his Beta's eyes. Aunt May stood there her eyes slowly starting to darken with rage and hysteria. The silence that followed was almost comical if it was on TV, but this was reality. Peter almost followed his instinct of bearing his neck in apology but managed not to do so. He brought his hands up in the universal sign for surrender. "I can explain," his voice shook but he tried to keep it as steady and calm as he could. His stomach dropped as she bared her teeth in rage.

"Oh no. No, no, no. There is no 'I can explain' or 'this is a costume' lie," she said angrily. He paled and tried to step towards her but she took two steps back. "No!" she yelled, eyes still angry and hysteric but now with a glimmer of fear. Peter felt like he was drowning. His heartbeat quickened and he whimpered softly to calm his Beta. His breathing became labored but his Aunt May didn't seem to notice or care.

"I did not raise you like this. What were you thinking?" her voice started to shake. Suddenly her eyes darkened even more and she started to growl as a sudden thought hit her.

Peter knew the other shoe was about to drop and he wasn't going to like it. He wrung his hands and shifted around nervously. He desperately wanted to call Mr. Stark but that might set her off even more than she already was. The brunette tried to make himself seem smaller so as to appease the more dominant figure in front of him.

"Who else knows?" the question came out quietly and almost calmly. With Peter's advanced hearing he could hear her growling and the small hint of derangement in her voice.

He didn't say anything and started to look towards the floor. What was he suppose to tell her. ' _Hey, I'm sorry but there are four other people who know and I feel more comfortable talking to them about this than you. I wanted to keep you safe so I decided to keep you in the dark. Ignorance is bliss...,_ ' yeah, that sounded stupid even to his ears. May started to tap her foot against the floor and her eyes hardened as her nephew refused to look at her.

"Does _he_ know?" she asked venomously. Peter stiffened and chuckled nervously. "Who's he? I don't know who you're ta-" he was cut off by her growl. "You know exactly who! Tony Stark," she answered, scowling towards her nephew. She knows her anger is justified but seeing her nephew close to tears hurt her. She ignored it though. What he did crossed all kinds of lines.

He stayed silent for a moment before nodding. May felt all her anger turn to wrath. She knew that man was bad news, she just knew it. She felt like calling the man herself and giving him a piece of her mind and get a restraining order on him. Peter watched helplessly as his aunt started to pace. He could hardly breathe now. He was amazed he was even standing at all. His skin felt clammy and he was sure he could put ghosts to shame he was so pale.

In all this madness, they both forgot he was in the Spiderman outfit that was relaying his vitals to one Tony Stark.

They both tensed as there was sudden knocking on their front door. Peter almost sighed in relief as Aunt May stalked off towards the door to tell whoever was there to leave. He slowly and quietly stepped out when he heard her shout and the door slam shut. He noticed that there was now two sounds of footsteps and he straightened immediately in preparation for a fight. He slowly peaked into the living room and found Tony Stark and his aunt glaring and growling at one another.

Aunt May was hunched slightly at the intimidating pheromones of the Alpha but her anger was too strong to really _not_ growl at him. Peter walked in, still in his suit, and made his presence known by almost falling on his face. The two paused and quickly looked towards the omega. He stiffened as he was suddenly under such scrutiny. He watched as Tony's eyes seemed to soften as he stared at him while his aunt's eyes narrowed.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked soothingly while shuffling anxiously. He wasn't used to calming others but for the trembling teen in front of him he would make an exception. Peter nodded slowly but kept his eyes locked on his aunt. Tony's eyes narrowed at that as he turned back towards the woman. "Now, what the hell is going on?" he asked coldly. May crossed her arms and glared at the Alpha but felt a shiver rush down her spine. She curled her lips in a snarl but stopped growling.

"You knew," was all she said. Tony blinked before nodding. "So I did. That doesn't mean you get to give your nephew a heart attack," he said as if talking to a child. May scoffed and pointed towards Peter who flinched back as if struck. " _My_ nephew wouldn't go around risking his life as if it means _nothing_. I did not raise him to do so. The only person I can think of who would rush him off into danger is you!" her voice started to raise again, but she bowed her head when Tony glared and growled at her. He stood rigid as he looked between the two. Peter looked close to fainting at this point while May looked ready to hurt someone. This was not a safe atmosphere to raise an omega, especially one like Peter.

Tony crossed his arms, his own scowl forming. "He was already doing it by the time I came onto the scene. He wouldn't stop even if I asked him to. I just make sure he doesn't get hurt," Tony tried to make her see at list a glimmer of reason, but she shut him down just as firmly.

"I don't care. I will _not_ have him living in this house while doing this. He either stops and stays here or he leaves," she said. Everything seemed to have stopped. Peter could feel his heart break and tears gather in his eyes. He couldn't breathe anymore and he felt his legs start to shake as if they couldn't hold his weight anymore.

He finally couldn't stand anymore and fell.

Tony quickly gathered the omega into his arms and let his pheromones run over him. At first he was worried since Peter didn't seem to calm like most omegas do, but after a while he did slowly calm and nuzzle into the older brunette's neck. Tony purred lowly just to make sure the other was perfectly calm before turning back to Peter's aunt. He snarled viciously at the woman.

"I will be by with a car later to get his things. If anything is disturbed or he says he is missing anything, I will be back and I'll come back with lawyers. From here on, he doesn't live here, just like you asked," Tony's voice dropped a couple octaves making Aunt May shiver in fear. Her instincts telling her to bear her own neck towards the alpha but she refused. She just pursed her lips, skin paler now, and walked away silently.

Tony looked down at the half asleep teen in his arms and felt sadness creep up on him. This boy had been through too much for his short fifteen years of life.

He gently picked up the boy and looked around for something to wrap him in so no one noticed that Spiderman was just a fifteen-year-old boy. Quickly finding a large enough blanket draped on the couch, he placed Peter on it and wrapped it around him while still using his pheromones to keep the smaller brunette calm. Peter let out a soft purr as he was wrapped in the warm blanket and let his eyes slowly droop.

Tony chuckled as he picked the boy back up and walked back out of May's apartment. He stopped using his pheromones once he walked out the door, he didn't want to be followed around by horny betas or omegas. With quick, sure steps, he quickly exited the building entirely and got into his car. Happy looked curiously at them but didn't say a word as they drove off, which Tony was happy about. The alpha let his fingers run through the teen's hair as he finally took notice just how pale and tired the poor boy looked.

Not even a couple days ago he had asked the boy to become an official member of the Avengers and he had said no. Now, he was going to be living with said Avengers anyway because his aunt couldn't handle the fact that her nephew was saving people as the vigilante Spiderman.

Saying it like that though made Tony at least somewhat understand why she freaked out like she did.

Tony quietly pulled out his phone while keeping one arm carefully wrapped around the fragile teen. He quickly dialed Pepper's number and placed it up to his ear. "You have better of had a good explanation to have left like that in the middle of a meeting," she said, her voice stern. Tony winced but grinned all the same. "It's a good reason. I need you to arrange for someone to go to Parker's house and get all of his things. He'll be staying with us from now on," he said softly.

Pepper was silent for a moment. "Is he alright?" she asked, her voice slightly pained. Tony hummed quietly. "As well as the kid could be after witnessing his aunt basically say she doesn't want him living there anymore," he said almost starting to growl again.

Happy did start growling from parts he could hear, but he made sure not to growl loudly so not to awaken the figure in his boss's lap. Who would harm such a nice, albeit annoying, boy like Peter?

"I'll call someone immediately and reschedule the meeting. I'll also come by later on to check on the pup," she said before hanging up. Tony smiled as he put his phone away. Pepper had always had a soft spot for the young spider. He just hadn't realized he did until now. He listened to the omega's breathing to make sure he wasn't having any nightmares as he thought of what he should do now.

He now was in custody of the boy, but he had no legal hold over him either. At any time May could decide she wanted Peter back and there would be nothing that Tony could do. He scowled at the thought of her getting her hands on Peter.

He thought of many different ways that he could stop that from happening but there was only one that stuck out and seemed as though it would work. There was another, but he would rather fight Loki or Steve again before he let anyone mate with Peter. That left adoption.

Tony could feel his anxiety rise as just the mere thought of having a son, blood related or not. He didn't want to end up like his father but that was the only person he has to look towards as a father figure. It wasn't like he could ask any of his current friends because none of them were parents. Not to mention the fact the people he knows that do have friends or that would make good parents were on the opposite side of the civil war that occurred not too long ago.

Peter whimpered slightly causing Tony to start to purr again. Tony smiled slightly, ' _Even in his sleep he is able to tell when I'm anxious_ ,' he thought.

Tony glanced out the window and frowned once more though. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
